1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and method for conditioning radioactive wastes for ultimate storage, using a multicomponent binding agent, with a continuous-flow mixer, a filling station for the ultimate storage barrels, a receiving tank for liquid waste materials, a silo for component for the binding agent, and several conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customarily, the multicomponent binding agents, particularly water-hardening cements, are mixed with the wastes in the ultimate storage barrels, for instance in the so-called standard drums of 200 liters volume. Usually, "lost" stirrers are used here as is described, for instance, in German Published Prosecuted Application DE-AS No. 3 009 005.
From the journal "Power", October 1979, pages 81-87, it is also known to take liquid wastes from a mixing tank via a feed pump to a mixing pump which is fed with cement from a cement silo. The mixing pump discharges into a filling station, in which sodium silicate is added by another conveyor pump. Everything is then transported into drums which are shipped to ultimate storage.